


Rules

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Leo is a sly bastard, M/M, Turtlecest, tallest!Don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello hates breaking rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

Donatello had always been too tall.  
  
Too tall, too gangly. When they had hit their growth spurts, Donatello had felt clumsy and out of place. Suddenly his feet were too big, his arms too long.   
He felt like a gorilla, or perhaps Sasquatch as he suddenly became the one who towered over their father. An easy feat, perhaps, as Splinter was short to begin with, growing shorter as his spine shrank and his fur grew gray.  
  
Except he towered over  _Leo_ , which felt horribly wrong for many reasons.   
Leo had always been the leader- even when they were little, Leo had been the one deciding who was right or wrong, dragging them out of trouble and sometimes into it.  
  
Becoming taller than the leader felt like breaking a rule.   
Donatello hated breaking rules, still did, despite not being ten anymore.  
  
So of course Leonardo loved breaking them.  
  
He never said it out loud; he never went too far out of line.  
But it was painfully obvious to Donatello that his brother got off on danger.   
Adrenaline of any kind was embraced. Smooth, sharp Leo broke rules that people had half-forgotten, made the firmer rules bend to his will. Used his skills to carefully balance on the edge of it, dragging his brothers with him.  
  
It was a bad,  _bad_  habit for a leader to have.  
  
Donatello adored it.  
  
He would never say so out loud; would never admit to happily following Leo down the labyrinth of half-broken and bent rules, would never admit to liking the forbidden thrill as Leo never lied, never hid his intentions and  _still got away with it._  
  
Donatello never had to admit to any of it, because Leonardo knew anyway.  
  
Leo was horrible that way.  
  
He sometimes seemed to know everything; he knew when Mikey had eaten too much junk food again, knew when Raph had messed up when there was no evidence of it. He knew how much sleep Donatello had missed, knew what they all hated and loved and used it to his advantage. He pulled and pushed and manipulated, and sometimes Donatello wondered if he was the only one noticing. Except that Leo didn't  _hide_  it. It was odd manipulation, sometimes hard to notice, sometimes thrown in their faces. But Leo never denied doing it when confronted about it.  
  
He also knew how awkward Donatello sometimes felt, whenever his height became too noticeable, his teenage clumsiness returning when the others were like smooth, silent shadows.  
  
He also knew how to make it better, even if it made Donatello feel flustered for entirely different reasons.  
  
Because Leo's lips smiled against Donatello's. Because Leo thumbed the light curve of Donatello's hip. Because Leonardo tilted his head back, tugged Donatello closer. Made Donatello forget everything around them, even his own height.  
  
Donatello hated breaking rules.  
  
But kissing his own brother had, somehow, never felt like breaking one.


End file.
